Maybe
by Miha'eh
Summary: OC has a good Dark Magician combo that i've used. pretty much just a duel but i'm thinking of adding more and making it into a side story of the book i'm writing now. review and tell me what u think i should do.


This is something I'm doing out of boredom completely on the spot, review and tell me if I should continue it or just let it end there. Anyway I don't own YU-Gi-Oh, though I kind of wish I did 'cause that'd probably be kinda' cool. Well here it goes, I put myself into the story as a random person on the streets on vacation. It's from my POV so don't be fooled by the beginning.

'I wonder what everyone's looking at?' I telepathically asked the semi transparent figure next to me. He shrugged.

'I haven't the slightest idea.' He responded. 'Perhaps you'd like to go see?" the man asked as more as a statement than a question, knowing I'd want to.

'Uh huh!' I squeaked and took off into the sea of people.

'I should keep her on a shorter leash' I heard my brother think. He must not realize that I can hear his thoughts right now. There was a light surge in the magical matrix behind me and I turned my head to where my big brother had transposed into a physical form. It was his job to protect me in this world.

You see, we were siblings in a past life, and I'd been reincarnated. My brother had already given up his afterlife to protect the pharaoh. But what his fellow priests didn't know, Is that he also stayed in the world on the living to protect his sisters and brothers that would be reincarnated throughout the ages, and teach them to use the magic of the ancients so that the knowledge wouldn't be lost forever within the folds of time.

"Miha'eh, slow down!" he yelled from a ways behind me.

"That's not my name anymore, Mahado!" I called back to him and slowed my pace slightly so he could catch up to me. Once he was next to me, we continued pushing and shoving our way through the dense crowd. Soon it was apparent that everyone was circling two people in the streets. One was the spirit of the Pharaoh, Yami. The other was a teenage boy who looked rather mean. They were arguing over who would win a duel should they battle it out.  
I smiled at Yami and left the safety of the onlookers to walk over to him. "Hey Pharaoh." I greeted casually as if we were at an ice cream parlor.

He looked over at me as a smile lit his face. "Hello Stormi." He said back.

"He wanna duel you?" I asked indicating the boy.

"Yes, he seems to, though all he'll do is tell me how he'll beat me, yet he won't start the duel." He replied, seeing Mahado walk up behind me and drop to one knee for a moment before standing again. "Hello Mahado." Yami was smiling warmly again at the sight of his long time friend's presence."

The entire crowd was silent, hoping to catch a word from us. "Greetings my Pharaoh." Mahado said, also smiling slightly.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I turned to the boy who'd walked up to me, wondering why I'd interrupted him.

"Um… talking?" I answered his accusation.

"I was busy arranging a duel with Yugi!" he spoke harshly. I frowned at him before glancing back at the pharaoh.

I looked back at him with a look of confusion. "You wanna duel him?" I asked the boy seriously. Mahado and Yami turned their attention to us.

"Yes."

"Do you know who that is?" He nodded as if it were obvious. "Do you expect to win?"

"Of course I'll win! I've been practicing!"

I sighed in dismay at this boy the looked from where my gaze had dropped to the pavement, met his eyes, and held them. "What are you, stupid?" I asked. At that, the crowd went wild with laughter.

"I will win!" I boy screamed in fury.

"I admire your spirit. You have a lot of courage. But you're not all that swift are you?" I asked again.

"I'll show you how good I am by defeating you!" my eyes widened at the unexpected turn of events.

"I don't have my deck, I wasn't expecting to duel anyone…" I said, slightly shaken.

"Yes you do." Mahado said from behind me. I jumped a bit and pivoted to face him. He held my deck box.

"How…?" I started before he cut me off.

"I grabbed it for you off of the dresser this morning incase you had use for it." 'These cards hold your magic Miha'eh, it's not wise to leave them where you're not.' He scolded me lightly as a brother should when their baby sisters do something stupid.

'I know, but my pockets are too small, and you know I can't keep track of a purse, that'd be the best way to loose them' I replied. "Do you mind Pharaoh, I mean, he is your opponent." I bowed to him and quickly rose back to my feet as Mahado had done earlier.

"Of course not. I've not seen you duel since the first time I showed you how. I don't doubt that Mahado has been working with you on it." I merely nodded, sending a brilliant smile at my brother. "It would be a pleasure to watch." He replied smirking as only the king of games could. The crowd and the boy where ogling at me, wondering how I'd have so good a relationship with him that he'd want to see me duel, considering I wasn't part of the gang. Speaking of,

"By the way, where're Joey, Tea, and Tristen?" I asked looking around.

"Watching Joey try to break a record of how many hotdogs can be eaten in 30 minutes a block that way." He pointed to the north then shook his head as if he couldn't even imagine doing something like that. I laughed at the look on his face and the thought of Joey shoving five hotdogs into his mouth at once.

"Hey, are we going to duel or what?" The boy asked.

"Sure." I turned back to the spiky haired teen "Hey Pharaoh, may I use your duel disk? I don't have one of my own." He smiled and took his off, handing it to me. The crowd gasped at how quickly he had given it to me.

"We'll go get one for you once you're done" he assured me.

"Ok," I turned back to the boy. "And your name is…"

"Maruko, yours"." He spat, shuffling his desk.

"You can call me Stormi." I put one the duel disk and placed my shuffle deck into the slot. My right arm then shot up in the air dramatically as I activated the disk.

"Let's Duel!" he said simultaneously as we drew five cards. (A/N hang on, let me go get a my deck and my dad's so I can write a decent duel and know the ATK and DEF I'll be listing them in that order and stuff…….. ok I'm back, wow it took like ten minutes to find them, just moved, haven't finished unpacking… moving on)

4000 "I'll go first." He said and drew another card. "I summon Flame Manipulator 900/1000 in Attack mode, and place two cards face down. I'll end my turn. Top that."

4000 "Alright." I said confidently drawing another card. I looked at my hand and smiled as I saw my spirit looking back at me. "Alright, I set one monster face down in defense mode and place these three cards face down, I end my turn."

4000 "Ha! That was pathetic! What are you doing, stalling for time?" he sneered at me, drawing a card. "I summon Frenzied Panda 1200/1000 to the field." Then I attack your face down card."

"Hold up." I interrupted. "I activated Scape Goat." He laughed… that's not good.

"Fool! I told you I was superior, I activate Despell." I winced and sent my spell to the graveyard. "Now let's try again, Attack my Panda!" My Magician of Faith was revealed and no sooner did she appear on the field did she shatter with a high-pitched scream.

"Now due to my magician's special ability, I return Scape Goat to my hand. If you're finished, it's my turn. 4000First, I summon Ebon Magician Curan to the field. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Magician of Faith, then I use Book of Moon to flip her face down again. Now, I activate Swords of revealing light to keep you from screwing this up for me, and I end my turn."

4000"Fine, I place this card face down and switch my monsters into defense mode. Since I can't really do anything else, I end my turn.

4000"Alright, pay attention so you don't get lost here, it'll be my last turn, I'm almost done here. I use Curan's special effect to take off 400 of your life points. I'll sacrifice my two Spellcasters, activating her affect in the process to bring back my monster reborn, and to summon my Dark Magician 2500/2100." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mahado flinch as the hologram appeared on the field. "I then I'll use Dark Magic Curtain to summon another Dark Magician. Now watch this little combo, Graceful Charity allows me to draw three cards. I'll discard these two and activate Monster Reborn to bring my third Dark Magician to the field. Now I activate Delta Attacker. It allows me to attack your life points directly with three monsters of the same name on the my side of the field." When his life point meter hit 0, I added "I bet you wish you'd saved that Despell, eh?" I took off the duel disk and walked back over to where Yami and Mahado were standing, returning the disk to its proper owner, I turned back to Maruko. "Good duel." I said, extending my hand to shake his. He looked at me as if I were disgusting, turned on his heel and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Oookay…" I drew out. "I was just being friendly."

"It's alright Stormi," the Pharaoh said behind me, "Some people do not understand the difference between enemy and opponent." He finished.

"Come, let's go in search of a duel disk for you." Mahado, said taking me by the wrist and pulling me along with him. "That was an excellent duel you just played." He complimented me.

I smiled up at him. "Well, I did learn from the best." I replied. After all, it had been Yami and Mahado who'd taught me. Yugi smiled and relayed my compliment to Yami while Mahado blushed slightly.

"At any rate, you've come so far in the last few years…" Mahado continued, "and I'm proud of you." I smiled again at him with a tear in my eye. It was good to know he's proud of how far I've come. I only hope I'll be able to continue to improve. Maybe I'll be as good as him one day… maybe.


End file.
